


Простая история

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Scents & Smells, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Эво с альфами категорически не везло...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Простая история

Эво в личной жизни не везло. О-папа говорил, что это следствие дерьмового характера, и Эво не мог с ним не согласиться: характер у него был весь в о-папочку. Независимый, гордый, можно даже сказать — гонористый. Эво легко воспламенялся, но, в отличие от о-папы, быстро остывал. Жаль только, на пепелище способны выжить немногие. 

Ну и внешность — внешность тоже у Эво была так себе. Старший и младший братики Эво — Пол и Ал — были вполне себе типичными омежками, маленькими и худенькими. Эво же пошел в о-папину породу и вымахал под стать а-дедушке, высоким и ширококостным. Одни ляхи, на которых не желали сходиться голенища никаких модных сапожек, чего стоили! Нет, Эво был не таким громадным, как сыночек а-дедушки от его первого брака, тот вообще был дылдой «достань воробушка», даром что альфа, но до стандартных канонов омежьей красоты не тянул от слова «совсем». 

Прибавьте к этому не особую любовь к уборке и изрядный пофигизм в отношении декоративной косметики, и стоит ли удивляться, что свой сороковник Эво встретил, как и положено классическому синему чулку — в обнимку с котом Косем и о-папой? 

Хотя, если быть честным, сам день рождения Эво провел в краю горцев, вовсю наслаждаясь местным вином и вкусной выпечкой. 

С детства, насмотревшись на мытарства о-папы, которого а-папа бросил одного с тремя малолетними омежками и усвистал к какой-то шалаве, Эво знал цену деньгам и что-что, а экономить научился. Первый самостоятельный аванс даже не хотелось вспоминать. Эво, как наяву, видел тот продуктовый ларек, перед которым он стоял, глядя на молочные сосиски и понимая, что полученных денег, если он соблазнится на «деликатес», хватит еще на кило огурцов и пару кило картошки. И все. А ведь надо что-то есть оставшиеся полмесяца, да и на работу пешком ходить тоже был не вариант.

Хороший оклад пришел не сразу, омегам до сих пор платили меньше, чем альфам, и на каждом новом месте всерьез ждали, что Эво через три месяца после оформления заявит о своей беременности, но Эво не унывал. И постепенно все наладилось настолько, что об альфе с каждым годом думалось все реже и реже. Да и о-папа, раньше иначе как «шалавой» Эво не звавший, потому что, в отличие от братиков, Эво постоянно влипал в отношения с альфами, перестал требовать законного укуса и вовсю намекал, что можно бы детишками завестись и без подтверждения связи. 

Эво не могло не радовать такое изменение взглядов всегда строгого о-папы, но, как говорится, поезд ушел. Если раньше Эво мечтал о сильном альфа-плече, маленьких детских ножках и прочей чисто омежьей шелухе, то теперь главными критериями стали рост зарплаты и возможность провести отпуск в новом месте и попробовать вкусную еду. 

Вот и в том году Эво все разметил заранее: в апреле пить вино в одиночку и любоваться горами, в сентябре — кормить братца Пола вкуснющими пастициями островитян и греть пузо в лучах ласкового приморского солнца. 

И как гром среди ясного неба — мартовское заявление руководства о сокращениях. Что-то они там не поделили с налоговой, а результат — как всегда. 

Эво слушал выступление хозяина фирмы вполуха. Он почему-то ни секунды не сомневался, что его уволят в первых рядах. Но, что самое странное, ни капельки не переживал по этому поводу. В январе его начальник-альфа ушел, и на его место встал второй зам, омега. Эво, предпочитавший со всеми иметь хорошие отношения, никогда с ним не цапался, чего нельзя сказать об альфе зама, с которым они друг друга на дух не переносили. Ну не желал Эво терпеть шовинистских замашек некоронованного царька. И терпеть его необоснованных нападок тоже не желал. Поэтому, если уж они ругались — а голос у Эво был не чета нынешним модным писклям, — слышно было на другом конце их немаленького офиса. 

Так что, когда генеральный позвал Эво в кабинет, тот только всплакнул после немножко да покурил под лестницей пару раз, вот и все. Забрал причитающиеся откупные денежки, с которыми фирма, дай ей Великая Омега Прародительница финансового благополучия, не пожадничала, распихал скопившиеся за пять лет вещи по пакетам, наелся напоследок роллами, пиццей и шашлыками, которые выставило руководство, прощаясь с уволенными, и отчалил в новую жизнь. 

А новая жизнь оказалась такова, что заболело сразу и все. Организм, привыкший к постоянной пахоте, решил напомнить о себе самым поганым образом: внизу живота противно заныло, а в о-канал словно песка насыпали, добавив для полного счастья гнездо злющих лесных муравьев. По всему выходило, что нужно идти к омегологу. 

С омегологами Эво не везло едва ли не больше, чем с альфами. Эво честно ненавидел осмотры в дурацком кресле, на котором лежать было и стыдно, и неудобно. А уж когда в о-канал вставляли расширитель, единственным желанием Эво было катапультироваться из кресла сию минуту, прямиком в стратосферу: отсутствие штанов и кислорода не казались большими проблемами по сравнению с тем, как ощущался инструмент в самом нежном и интимном. 

Но самым обидным были комментарии омегологов, когда Эво пытался жаловаться, что, дескать, больно. Они варьировались от вполне, казалось бы, безобидных «терпи, тебе еще рожать», правда, сказанных таким тоном, что заводить потомство хотелось только под угрозой смертной казни, до «ну, узел-то ты берешь — и ничего». А то, что до узла у Эво всего пару раз дошло и сам узел только в конце акта, а перед этим альфа делает все, чтобы не то что с узлом, но с членом в о-канале тебе было хорошо, во внимание никто из специалистов, конечно, брать не собирался. 

Неудивительно, что с таким отношением вместо положенных раз в полгода осмотров Эво вспоминал о том, что внизу, в лучшем случае раз в несколько лет. И то если хорошенько припечет. Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что не все омегологи были ужасны. Парочка относилось к Эво вполне неплохо, а один даже очень хорошо, успокаивая и сюсюкая, как с маленьким, что не влияло на дискомфорт, но импонировало внутреннему омеге Эво. Жаль, что этот омеголог продержался на участке Эво меньше всех. На два осмотра только и хватило. 

Поэтому в консультацию Эво шел, как на расстрел. Последний, на самом деле достаточно неплохой участковый омеголог отправился в поход за маленькими членами их общества, а фотография нового врача на сайте консультации не внушала доверия абсолютно. 

Ну, в принципе, Эво мог бы раскошелиться на врача с хорошими отзывами, не таким уж скупердяем он был, но неожиданно дурацкий характер дал о себе знать в очередной раз. Ведь Эво столько лет работал и его работодатели честно платили за Эво налоги, так почему же, черт побери, когда Эво приспичило, он должен тратить свои сбережения, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться тем, что его по праву? Какого черта кто-то получает все на халяву, а Эво — только через тяжелый труд? Вот с таким настроением Эво и оказался в консультации. 

Новый участковый омеголог оказался именно таким, каким его себе представил Эво, не зря его фотомоська сразу ему не понравилась. Засадил так, что звезды посыпались из глаз, и это после того, как Эво пожаловался, что _там_ все болит настолько, что даже подмываться утром — со слезами. Но анализы взял и велел явиться через две недели. И на том спасибо. 

За время ожидания результатов болеть почти перестало, и Эво всерьез думал о том, чтобы никуда не ходить, тем более что и братик Пол, побывав в консультации, в пух и прах разнес нового омеголога. Но потом все как-то так сложилось удачно и с номерком, и со свободным временем, что Эво снова оказался в злополучном кабинете. 

Доктор повертел точеным носиком, покачал тоненькими лодыжками, обтянутыми ультрамодной «змеиной» кожей и дал Эво номерок на УЗИ. Правда, только через два месяца. Но зато — абсолютно бесплатно. 

Эво решил, что на халяву и уксус сладкий, занес предполагаемую дату в календарь на телефоне и вскоре перестал думать об этом. А потом и вовсе отбыл с братиком на море — где уж там помнить о каком-то УЗИ? 

На море было хорошо. Местные альфы, все как один — жгучие красавцы, кричали вслед братьям комплименты на незнакомом, гортанном языке. Если бы Эво был блондином или хотя бы рыженьким, как братец Пол, вполне возможно, что дело бы пошло и дальше комплиментов, но связующий укус на шее Пола и темные волосы Эво не оставляли никаких шансов. Впрочем, Эво не очень-то и хотел. Пахли альфы так себе. 

В последний вечер Эво и Пол решили сходить в ресторан. Эво по такому случаю нацепил брючки канареечного цвета и темно-синюю с глубоким вырезом блузку, подчеркивавшую все, что надо, и скрывающую то, что надо скрыть. Пол надул губки, потому что с собой на море не привез ничего, кроме ультракоротких шортиков и маечек разной степени открытости, в которых идти в ресторан было как-то не с руки. Но один из палантинов Эво, без которых тот не мыслил жизни, помог решить проблему. 

В ресторане их посадили за столик на маленьком балконе, расположенном за основным залом. Было вкусно. Очень. Эво заказал местный специалитет — кролика с пряными травами, вымоченного в винном соусе, в комплекте с которым шли овощи гриль и картофель фри. Малоежка Пол взял равиоли. И все это под бутылочку молодого вина и сногсшибательные комплименты от ресторана, ничем не уступавшие заказанным блюдам. Официант немного говорил на их языке, шутил и сыпал любезностями, отчего и без того прекрасный вечер казался просто сказочным. 

Немудрено, что Эво расслабился, позволяя себе то, чего не делал давным-давно. По-особому втянул воздух, смакуя запахи окружающих, — так, как могут только омеги в поиске своего Истинного. И чуть не подавился последним глотком вина. Потому что в зале внизу был кто-то с самым умопомрачительным, самым прекрасным запахом на свете, который нос Эво искал и не находил в течение всей своей жизни. Пахло кислым ржаным хлебом, только-только вынутым из печи и положенным на каменный под, а над всем этим великолепием — абсолютно наркоманская и едва заметная нотка клея «Момент». 

Эво накрыло. 

Он не помнил, как встал и спустился в зал. Кажется, Пол что-то лепетал ему вслед, удивленный странным поведением братца. Кажется, Эво кого-то задел по дороге, своротил что-то, брызнувшее под ноги мелким стеклянным крошевом. Все это было неважно. Потому что навстречу ему уже поднимался из-за стола альфа, точно так же привлеченный запахом Эво. 

Из-за неизвестно почему поплывшего зрения все виделось размытым и нечетким. Включая и лицо альфы. Все, что мог разглядеть Эво — тонкие синие полоски на светлой рубашке и маленькую родинку в ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцем левой руки, которую альфа прижал к сердцу. Эво ужасно хотелось дотронуться до этого макового зернышка, проследить языком, чувствуя чужую и свою дрожь, забывая себя и обретая снова. 

Но когда до счастья оставался один шаг, неизвестно откуда появившийся блондинчик-омега оттолкнул Эво и с криком «любимый», который не требовал перевода с любого из существующих языков, кинулся на шею альфе Эво. 

На миг Эво показалось, что его со всего маху ударили в солнечное сплетение. Воздуха стало одновременно слишком много и слишком мало, никак не удавалось вздохнуть полной грудью и избавиться от низкого гула крови в ушах. Эво заморгал недоуменно, пытаясь смахнуть дурацкие слезы, которые, вот смеху-то, уже вовсю текли по щекам, а он и не замечал. 

Оглянулся вокруг. 

Братец Пол стоял на последней ступеньке лестницы, прикрыв рот аккуратной ладошкой. Официант, который обслуживал их столик, застыл наготове с бутылкой игристого. Посетители со вскинутыми руками, чтобы чествовать новую истинную пару. И над всем этим — плоский блин лица неслучившегося. Больно. Ох, как больно-то! 

Эво отмер, крутанулся на месте, сунул комок купюр, которые все это время неосознанно комкал в руке, официанту и кинулся прочь. Нагретый за день воздух улицы ударил его горячим по щекам, и он побежал. В темноту улиц, в запутанное переплетение местных проулков и двориков. Дальше и дальше от злосчастного места. Городок словно не мог вместить его горя и выплюнул за свои пределы. Тогда Эво, чувствуя близость большой воды, бросился вниз по дороге к морю, покуда хватало сил. Туда, где равнодушные черные скалы, окружившие маленький пляж, да сложенные в стопку на ночь топчаны. Где можно выть сколько угодно на судьбу, выплакав все свое горе. Вода к воде, соль к соли. 

А потом маленькие, сильные ладошки брата, неизвестно как нашедшего Эво в темноте, обняли, закрывая, как в далеком детстве, от несправедливости этого мира, и постепенно дрожь и всхлипы сошли на нет. Они посидели у моря еще немного, пока Эво не успокоился окончательно. Волны ободряюще плескались где-то совсем рядом, а звезды над их головами все плели новые и новые узоры, именуемые созвездиями, пока по небу не раскинулся во всей своей красе Млечный путь. Эво привалился к теплому боку брата, не думая уже ни о чем. Просто смотрел, просто слушал. Просто поделил свою жизнь на до и после. 

Утром был самолет, и, рассматривая остров сверху, Эво для себя решил — никаких сожалений. Что было — то было. И разве было хоть что-то? Ведь нет. Так стоит ли переживать? Только организм Эво считал совсем по-другому. 

Еще в самолете Эво снова почувствовал боль и зуд в о-канале. Он списал это на долгое сидение на остывшем песке, хотя у братца Пола, обладавшего более хрупким здоровьем, все было в порядке. Выпил таблетку, но это не помогло. Эво, любивший летать, не мог дождаться посадки. Дома на пару часов вроде стало полегче, но потом боль вернулась с новой силой, и по всему выходило — хочешь не хочешь, а надо идти к врачу. И чем быстрее — тем лучше. Эво потерпел еще денечек, по-глупому надеясь, что все пройдет с помощью волшебного отвара о-папы и частых подмываний, но не тут-то было. Эво, как бы он ни относился к происходящему, прекрасно понимал, что происходит. Организм требовал Истинного, и ему было не объяснить, что место уже занято и что инстинкты инстинктами, но давно прошли те времена, когда омег бросали только потому, что где-то рядом прошел кто-то с идеальным запахом. Да Эво и не принял бы такого альфу. Хватило предателя-отца. 

Так что впереди маячил постыдный поход к омегологу и прерывание процесса формирования связи химическим путем. Стандартная, в общем-то, процедура в их время. Не так много омег и альф решали ждать единственного, которого можно было и не дождаться, и уже почти столетие существовал прописанный протокол врачебной манипуляции, действовавшей безотказно для таких бедолаг, как Эво. Казалось бы, альфам повезло намного больше, ведь до первой ночи и узла несложившаяся связь их практически не затрагивала, так что максимум, что могло случиться с тем, из ресторана, — пара дней головных болей, да и то не факт. Только вот если бы они переспали, а Эво после ушел, альфу ждала бы мучительная смерть, от которой не было лекарства, в то время как Эво не почувствовал бы ровным словом ничего. Такая вот дурацкая арифметика их мира. Может, поэтому альфы и не стремились искать и ждать свою пару? Не то чтобы Эво их оправдывал, но все же? 

Утром Эво потащился в консультацию, как на эшафот. Страшно было представить, что придется перетерпеть, с его-то чувствительностью и отношением участкового омеголога, но деваться было некуда. Перед дверью консультации телефон Эво звякнул, и он вцепился в него, словно утопающий — в спасательный круг, по-дурацки надеясь, что в пришедшем сообщении будет что-то, что поможет если не избежать, то хотя бы отсрочить визит к врачу. 

На экране болталась напоминалка о визите на УЗИ. Через десять минут. Эво, который абсолютно забыл про выданный номерок, тупо уставился на экран. Обычно, планируя что-то, он ставил напоминания за сутки и за два часа до события, но тут — то ли в телефоне что-то сбилось, то ли сам Эво витал в облаках, когда делал запись в календаре, но факт оставался фактом — иначе как судьбой происходящее назвать было нельзя. И хотя Эво всегда считал, что «перед смертью не надышишься», и УЗИ для прерывания связи было абсолютно не нужно, он рванул в регистратуру за статталоном так, словно за ним гнались. 

В кабинете УЗИ было привычно темно. Эво не знал, почему так принято, но сейчас это было ему только на руку, потому что, как сказали ему в регистратуре, смотреть его будет альфа. Эво слышал от знакомых, и не один раз, что попасть на омеголога-альфу — это счастье, настолько аккуратными и даже нежными со своими пациентами они были. Но сам Эво, несмотря на достаточно бурную, по сравнению с братцами, сексуальную жизнь, страшно стеснялся альф-врачей и если бы знал заранее, что на УЗИ будет один из них — ни за что бы не пошел. Однако сейчас выбор стоял между участковым с ненавистным креслом и палочкой датчика незнакомого альфы, и Эво, не долго думая, выбрал второе.

Врач сидел спиной к двери, допечатывая результаты предыдущего омеги. 

— Эво Хвалынски? — уточнил он, не поворачиваясь, и Эво некстати подумалось, до чего красивый тембр и что обладателю такого голоса он бы дал не раздумывая. Потому что если бы Эво хоть немного подумал, он бы в жизни никому не дал, ибо от альф — одни неприятности, да, о-папа? 

Эво автоматически кивнул, потом сообразил, что альфа его кивка не видит, и через силу проблеял: «Да», — кондиционер в кабинете работал, как зверь, и у Эво зуб на зуб не попадал. Понятно, что это было сделано для того,чтобы запах альфы, как бы тот ни обливался нейтрализатором, не мешал беременным омегам, которые на дух не переносили почти все комбинации, кроме присущих их альфам, но сейчас Эво не отказался бы от более теплого кабинета. 

— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь, — меж тем велел врач, и Эво с сомнением посмотрел на кожаную кушетку, заранее представляя, как она будет морозить зад даже через принесенную с собой пеленку. 

Однако деваться было некуда. Эво стянул брюки и трусы, постелил пеленку с ушастыми зайчиками и лег. Врач наконец-то закончил щелкать клавишами, вымыл руки и сел в кресло рядом с Эво. 

— Сейчас будет немного неприятно, потерпите, пожалуйста, — извиняющимся тоном предупредил он, и неожиданное участие примирило Эво с ледяным гелем на животе настолько, что даже болеть и зудеть в о-канале перестало. Или дело было вовсе не в геле. Эво, как завороженный, уставился на датчик аппарата, вернее — на руку держащего его врача. Родинка в ямке между большим и указательным пальцами, похожая на маковое зернышко, которое так и тянуло попробовать на вкус, приковала его взгляд. 

— О черт... Значит, Эво? — послышалось сверху, и Эво, сглотнув, посмотрел наверх. Лицо как лицо. Зеленые глаза, светлые, подстриженные в короткий жесткий ежик волосы. Веснушки на носу. Гладковыбритый подбородок с милой ямочкой. И запах, который не могли теперь сдержать никакие нейтрализаторы. Истинный, оставшийся в далекой стране на берегу ласкового моря. О-папу его за ногу! 

Эво затрясло мелкой дрожью. Конечно же, от холодного воздуха в кабинете. Нет, кого он обманывал? От невозможности прикоснуться, быть рядом, заявить свои права. Первым порывом было выскочить из кабинета, плюнув на все. Хорош бы он был, несущийся с голым задом по коридору. Неимоверным усилием воли Эво заставил себя остаться на месте. Надо было что-то сказать. Что-нибудь очень умное. И невероятно обидное. Чтобы тот понял, каково сейчас Эво. Вместо этого он открыл рот и брякнул:

— Вы смотреть-то будете? Или мне в другой раз прийти? 

Истинный на удивление пришел в себя почти мгновенно:

— Нет, нет, не надо в другой раз, — засуетился он, размазывая гель датчиком по животу Эво. Надо отдать ему должное, несмотря на весь трагизм или, правильнее сказать, идиотизм ситуации, движения у него были четкие, выверенные, профессиональные. Эво даже помимо воли залюбовался. — Причина направления на УЗИ? 

— Полип в о-канале. 

— Хм... — Истинный внимательно смотрел на экран, продолжая водить датчиком, нажимая то там, то тут, — будете удалять? 

— А можно не удалять? 

— Если планируете рожать... — голос Истинного дрогнул, и он быстро глянул на Эво, прежде чем вернуться к изучению картинки на экране. 

— Не от кого, — резче, чем хотел, отрезал Эво, и ему показалось, что Истинный вздохнул с облегчением, хотя ему-то какой интерес? 

— Тогда сейчас посмотрим трансканально. Согните ноги в коленях и вздохните глубоко, — врач смазал палочку датчика новым слоем геля и мягко ввинтил его в о-канал Эво. 

Вот о чем он никогда не думал, что его первый и последний раз с Истинным будет таким. То ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Но Эво не успел сделать ни того, ни другого, как дверь в кабинет бесцеремонно распахнулась, и внутрь влетел участковый омеголог Эво. Хорошо, что кушетку с Эво закрывала ширмочка, а то Эво вряд ли бы удержался от соответствующего комментария. 

— Хвалынски? — как ни в чем не бывало, по-хамски уточнил участковый. — На разрыв связи? 

Эво кивнул. 

— В двенадцатый кабинет. 

— Коллега, мы еще не закончили, — дал знать о себе Истинный, строго посмотрев на участкового омеголога, и тот — о чудо! — мигом растерял весь свой боевой настрой. 

— Конечно, конечно! Прошу прощения, доктор, — совершенно другим тоном не проговорил, буквально промурлыкал он, — заканчивайте, я подожду... 

— Не стоит, — отрезал Истинный, и Эво с омегологом переглянулись, пребывая, видимо, в одинаковом недоумении. 

— Э-э-э... — начал было омеголог, но Истинный посмотрел на него так, что слова, по-видимому, застряли у того в горле. 

— Всего хорошего, коллега, — с нажимом произнес Истинный, поворачиваясь обратно к экрану, и Эво только оставалось пожать плечами, неожиданно проникаясь сочувствием к участковому, ставшему по собственной вине крайним в неслучившемся конфликте. 

— А, ну да... Я пойду... — омеголог показал Эво глазами на коридор, и тот понятливо кивнул. Будет ждать. И, возможно, даже сделает все без лишней боли. 

Когда за омегологом закрылась дверь, Истинный так же аккуратно, как и вставлял, вынул палочку и, не глядя на Эво, спросил:

— Зачем? 

— Что? 

— Связь разрывать — зачем? 

— Ты издеваешься? — от возмущения Эво сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». — У тебя есть омега! Я не влезаю в чужие семьи! 

— Ах, вот оно что... А я-то думал... Ох ты ж мой дурачок! — Истинный неожиданно наклонился и сграбастал Эво в медвежьи объятия. Эво совершенно не солидно пискнул в ответ и совсем уже собирался возмутиться, как бы хорошо ему ни было, но Истинный успел открыть рот первым.

— Тот омега — несчастный мальчик. У него была травма в детстве, и в результате он теперь не различает запахов. Какой-то омега нагадал ему, что его Истинный — приезжий, вот он и бросался на всех без разбора. Ну и мне повезло. Пока я его успокаивал — и тебя, и твоего друга след простыл. Не думал, что вы такие шустрые ребята. Мы вас потом полночи всем рестораном искали. Я готов был остаться и перевернуть вверх дном весь чертов остров, но на работе категорически отказались отпускать. Пригрозили скандалом. Я решил, что вернусь, отработаю эти две чертовы недели, а потом все равно найду тебя. Я ведь нашел тебя? — неожиданно робко спросил Истинный, отстраняясь, но не выпуская Эво из рук и заглядывая ему в глаза с такой нежностью и надеждой, что Эво, у которого от эмоций перехватило горло, смог только кивнуть, стыдливо утыкаясь лбом в обтянутое халатом плечо. 

Это была не любовь с первого взгляда. Нет. Но иногда судьба отчего-то дает второй шанс, и Эво был не настолько глуп, чтобы не воспользоваться им. Так что участковый Эво в тот вечер так и не дождался его.

Но он не особо расстроился. Ведь на свадьбе Эво, куда его, конечно же, позвали, букет о-жениха достался ему, и, как знать, возможно, еще одна простая история скоро обретет счастливый конец. А вернее — начало. Начало новой, прекрасной жизни. 

Пусть так и будет. 

Всегда.


End file.
